Name-Calling New Year!
by MaryLynetteluvswriting
Summary: Sequel to Chaotic Christmas, based off The Game Has Begun. Hughes hosts a New Years party again, but trouble between the newly formed couple brews over a misunderstanding.. Another dramatic, humor-filled fanfic with TGHB's reader's all-time favorite couple, Edward Elric and Lynette La'va! Enjoy, and have a happy New Year!


**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

"I seriously think Hughes is being unusually enthusiastic about the holidays..." Mustang muttered, as, yet again, I was prancing around his office, passing out invitations.  
"GET IN THE NEW YEAR SPIRIT~" I sang, handing an envelope to Hawkeye, "WHY NOT SPEND THE NEW YEAR TOGETHER? IT'LL BE FUN!" I ran around one more time, double checking that I handed out everyone's invitations. I dashed over to Mustang's desk and skidded to a halt in front of him, staring at him intently.  
"Roy, do you know where the Elric brothers are?" I asked. Mustang sighed, rolling his eyes.  
"They're off on a mission." He said. I gave him puppy dog eyes.  
"Send them back, please~" I begged, and Mustang sighed again.  
"They are still in Central," he said to my pleasure, "You can go track them down if you want. I'm pretty sure they have apprehended the robber by now." I snorted.  
"Another minor criminal job? Jeez, you guys are using us like vacuum cleaners! We have to take care of ALL the trash in the city, even though we should be taking on top-notch missions!" I complained.  
"Now, now, Lynette, mind your manners," Mustang said, puffing up his ego once again, "You are talking to your superior, after all." I scoffed, and stomped out of the room, muttering under my breath about men, fire, and vacuum cleaners.

/

"Coming through! Coming through! Coming thro- HEY, WATCH IT!" I was shoved violently only to land on my face. I was currently making my way through a crowd that was surrounding a building that was currently being destroyed from the inside.  
I got up, cursing, and brushed myself off, before starting yelling over the people of the crowd.  
"ALRIGHT, MAKE WAY! MORE MILITARY COMING THROUGH!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs, making the crowd immediately dissipate and leaving a wide berth for me as I strutted through, all confident in my military uniform.  
Just as I reached the front, a thin, scraggly-looking man ran out of the building as the door was blown to pieces by none other than the Fullmetal Alchemist himself, Edward Elric, with his younger brother, Alphonse Elric, close behind.  
The robber, who was running toward me, apparently didn't notice me, so I decided to help out a bit by tripping the man and kneeing him hard in a place that most definitely hurt him... Lets say, a _LOT_.  
He collapsed on the ground, curled up in a ball and whimpering pathetically. I poked him with my foot.  
"Hey, dirtbag." I said, "Hand over the diamond." The man blatantly refused. A black look stole over my face as I put my boot on his head, looking down at him.  
"Dipshit, hand over the diamond. If you'd rather not, I'd be happy to make sure you will never be able to have children again. _Ever_." I said in a dark voice. This time, the man didnt hesitate to throw the diamond up at me. With my reflexes, I caught it, smiling rakishly.  
"Here, I saved you some running," I said cheerfully, holding out the diamond to Ed, who took it and tucked it in his jacket. He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Thanks, Lynette." He grinned as I blushed. I nodded slightly as Ed let go of me, and looked down at the guy who I was still stepping on.  
"Watch where you're going, you asshole." Ed growled at the man, "You almost bumped into my girlfriend." Once again, my heart fluttered. Ever since Christmas, Ed had been so sweet to me the difference was almost scary. But that didn't mean I didn't like it.  
More military soldiers rushed in, and we moved out of the way so they could arrest the robber.  
Ed, Al and I walked along the street, heading toward Central.  
"So you're supposed to hand that in to the Roy?" I asked, referring to the diamond. Ed nodded.  
"Yep, the Pyro specifically told me to go and hand it back in to him at Central Command." Ed sighed. I snorted.  
"Oh yeah! I have an invitation for you guys!" I said, skidding to a halt to search around in my uniform for the envelope. Once found, it was handed to Ed, who curiously opened it.  
"A New Years party?" Al asked, reading over Ed's shoulder. I nodded happily.  
"Mmhm, and it's gonna be FUN~" I drawled, twirling around. Ed and Al sweat dropped.  
"It sounds like another one of Hughes' bets to me..." Ed said suspiciously, glancing up from the letter to look at me. I winked.  
"Well, last time his schemes worked out pretty well, don't you think? It'd be nice if he actually succeeded in another pairing." I said. Ed rolled his eyes.  
"As long as he doesn't try anything stupid." Ed said, looking at Al. I snickered, knowing what he was thinking.  
"Al, watch out, he might be going for you next~" I said, wiggling my finger at the suit of armor, who blushed.  
"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Ed muttered, making me laugh as I wrapped an arm around both guy's shoulders, standing on my very tippy toes to reach Al.  
"Come on, guys! If its something that bad, I'll protect you." I laughed, smiling at both guys, who smiled back.  
This was going to be a fun night.

/

It was now the New Years party, and everyone was all dressed up. But, as for me, I was being dragged into the kitchen by none other than the scheming geezer's wife, Gracia.  
"Hurry, go put this on." She said, shoving a box in my arms. I looked at Gracia in horror.  
"Not another skimpy costume!" I whined as Gracia ushered me through the kitchen and hallway to lock me in the bathroom.  
"CHANGE!" She said forcefully, and so, I grumbled as I unwillingly took out the outfit. My eyes widened in terror, and I gasped.  
_Oh, was this going to be an interesting New Year._

"The holiday princess has arrived!" Hughes announced, drawing everyone's attention as Gracia shooed me out of the kitchen and into the livingroom where everyone was staring at me intently.  
"Humiliation." I muttered darkly. I mean, I hated dresses. Hated them. Especially short ones. So, I hated this one. A lot.  
The dress was a light, snowy blue and extremely sparkly. The snowflake embroidery gleamed silver against the soft bluish-white fabric of the dress. A very thin, ragged layer of see-through fabric hung over the dress, with more embroidered snowflakes. The neckline of the dress dipped dangerously low, and the skirt reached about mid-thigh. Under it I wore white tights and some tall, jewel-studded white heels that glittered magnificently. Along with long white gloves, my makeup was perfect, courtesy of Gracia. My hair was tied up in a tight bun, and a silver tiara glittered on my head.  
I was feeling utterly moronic.  
"Wow, I didn't think Lynette could actually stand to wear that kind of stuff AGAIN," Mustang said, looking me up and down. I glared icily at everyone in the room as they agreed with him.  
"Geez, my feet ache, I have the undeniable urge to pull up the neckline of my dress, and my face is weighing me down. I feel like a freaking underdressed clown." I mumbled as I stalked over to the couch where Ed was sitting.  
He seemed somewhat paranoid, too, and I would normally find this hilarious and cute if I weren't pissed off myself.  
"Don't let them make you wear this kind of stuff." Ed said, wrapping a protective arm around me. I, on the other hand, felt somewhat insulted. The only reason I had even considered wearing this was because I wanted to seem more feminine, just for Ed. But I guess this attire really didn't suit me. I shouldn't have expected him to lavish me with praise.  
"I won't after this." I sighed, before getting up. I tried to conceal the offense I took to his words as I walked into the kitchen, where Gracia was preparing a very late dinner for all of us. She had me put Elicia to bed first before I came back and offered to aid her in making dinner.  
She wordlessly let me help her, not being one to ask hindering questions, unlike her husband. Although every once in a while she sent me a suspicious, calculating look.  
I ignored it until it reached the point where I knew she was going to do something mischievous.  
I didn't like the look of this.

As everyone was getting dinner, I hung back with Al.  
"Are you okay? You look down." Al asked. I shook my head at him.  
"Oh, it's nothing, really." I said, attempting to shrug off the question.  
"Yes it is. Is it something brother said to you?" He asked. I winced, which reassured him he hit right on the mark.  
"What'd he say?" Al asked. I sighed.  
"He said, quote, "Don't let them make you wear this kind of stuff." It doesn't suit me, does it?" I asked sadly, staring at my hands which were clasped together in my lap.  
"No, I think it's just that the outfit suits you TOO well," Al said sweetly, "I think brother was just being protective."  
"Really?" I said, straightening myself up to look at Al, "You think?"  
"Yeah," Al said, "Brother seems a bit paranoid with you wearing those kinds of outfits and all. I bet he thinks you look beautiful, but he's too worried about someone trying to steal you." I blushed, smiling at Al.  
"You're the best little brother ever!" I said, giving Al a gracious peck on the cheek, "Thanks a lot!" I turned around only to find a Ed behind me.  
"Sheesh, you almost gave me a heart attack." I said, startled.  
"Well, you shouldn't be flirting with my brother right in front of me." He said darkly, and I looked at him, purely confused.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled. _Me? Flirting? With Al? Since when do those words fit in the same sentence?_  
"I mean, isn't there something about not kissing another guy in front of your boyfriend, or do relationships work like that in your world?" Ed growled. Dumbstruck, I stared at him blankly for a few seconds.  
"Me? Cheating? Since when-" That's when it struck me. He thought I was cheating on him by giving Al a friendly kiss on the cheek! _What the hell?_ "OH! Ed, you're misinterpreting the situation-"  
"If I am misinterpreting it, then what just happened?" Ed snarled. I stood there, speechless. It was beneath my pride and dignity to explain the situation. I didn't want to seem like a whiny, secretive, ungrateful, aloof girlfriend, and I absolutely wasn't going to lie that I was cheating, so I just stood there, gaping like a retarded fish.  
"I see how it is." Ed deadpanned, about to turn away, when I instinctively grabbed his arm to stop him.  
"WAIT!" I exclaimed unconsciously.  
"WHAT IS IT NOW?" He said harshly. I winced.  
"IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"  
"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY TO UNDERSTAND IT!" Okay, about right now, I was starting to get pissed off at his pessimism. By now, everyone had gathered around to watch us like they were watching their own soap opera, chowing down on their food while paying rapt attention.  
"SMARTASS THERE IS ANOTHER EXPLANATION!"  
"WHAT IS IT THEN?!"  
"I..." I faltered, not willing to sacrifice my pride, especially in front of everyone. Ed pointed an accusing finger at me.  
"I KNEW IT! YOU LIAR!"  
"I AM NOT A LIAR! YOU'RE JUST BEING A DUMBASS!"  
"OHH, BRINGING INSULTS INTO THIS, ARE YOU, YOU LYING BITCH!"  
"YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME THAT!"  
"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT, I CALLED YOU A BITCH!"  
"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT SHORT FOR MY AGE, YOU PEA-SIZED SHRIMP!"  
"CHEATING TWO-TIMER!"  
"GRAIN BRAIN!"  
"SKIMPY EASY-TO-GET GIRL!"  
"YOU STUPID, PESSIMISTIC AMATEUR CHEAPSKATE ALCHEMIST! NO, I SHOULDN'T EVEN CALL YOU THAT, YOU FAKE MAGICIAN!"  
"WELL AT LEAST I CAN ACTUALLY BE USEFUL IN BATTLE, YOU WEAK-BONED COWARD!"  
"I'M DONE WITH YOU!"  
"I'M DONE WITH YOU TOO!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
"FINE!"  
"_FINE_!" We yelled at each other simultaneously, stomping over to opposite sides of the room, fuming with rage. All the onlookers sighed hopelessly while Al fretted weakly about, not daring to approach either of us in fear of being the person who we would hail down our anger on.  
And so, it stayed like that for an hour, with both of us sulking in our separate corners on opposite sides of the room.  
Well, until Hughes finally got tired of it.  
"ALRIGHT, YOU TWO NEED SOME CLOSET TIME!" Hughes yelled, pissed off, startling the whole room, including Ed and I. He stalked over to Mustang, whispering something to him, and Mustang grudgingly agreed.  
He walked over to me and grabbed my arm, starting to drag me over to a closet against my will. Hughes approached, also forcing Ed along, before Mustang threw open the door and Hughes shoved me in the closet before Ed was also pushed inside. The door slammed behind us, courtesy of Hughes and Mustang.  
"NOW MAKE UP!" He yelled, and I heard them walk away.  
We landed in an awkward position, with Ed leaning over me as I laid on the floor, looking up at him.  
"This is awkward." I said without thinking. Ed sighed irritatedly and got off me, scooting away as far as he could. I could sense a wrathful aura surrounding him, and started to feel bad. The whole situation was my fault, after all.  
"Ed," I said, reaching out toward him. He glared at me.  
"What?" He asked coldly, making me wince. I withdrew my hand, intimidated by his spiky attitude.  
And so, we sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. I glanced at Ed, and saw his gaze dart away from me. I narrowed my eyes as I looked away again for a few moments before my eyes shot right back to Ed, who I saw look away again.  
So, I stared at him before he turned to look at me.  
"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked.  
"Why do _you_ keep looking at_ me_?" Ed shot back. I shook my head.  
"You looked at me first."  
"No, you did."  
"Huh." I sighed. A moment came and went, a silence coming back.  
"I can't believe you cheated on me. And with my own brother, no less." I heard Ed mumble, "You, I thought you were different." I tentatively touched Ed's shoulder, and he turned to glance at me.  
"I'm sorry. Although I wish you had more faith in me, I can understand why you thought that. I... I didn't... Mean... To upset you, I just... It's just... It's seems stupid to explain..." I said, before taking a deep breath, "But here it goes." And so, I explained what happened between Al and I, feeling awkward and ashamed the more I explained.  
At the end, I felt stupid for even thinking big about such a petty thing as my dress.  
Ed grasped my shoulders, looking at me straight in the eye.  
"If that's how you felt, you could have told me earlier." Ed said softly.  
"I didn't want to seem... I didn't want to ruin the night, but I guess my plan kind of backfired." I said, smiling sheepishly. Ed rolled his eyes, and, before I knew it, he had slowly pushed me to the ground so he was leaning over me.  
"You owe me for the time we lost." He grinned, giving me an attractive look. I turned my head to the side and snorted.  
"Cheesy," I started, but was cut off as Ed leaned down and touched his lips to mine in a gentle, soft kiss, which slowly developed into a faster, more passionate kiss, full of a want and need that made my head spin.  
"Why, aren't you Mr. Sexy today." I giggled once we pulled away, poking Ed in the cheek. He wrinkled his nose cutely at me.  
"Really? Have you had a look at yourself lately, Miss Lovely Snow Queen?" Ed said, his face in he's from mine as he grinned at me. "You are quite a sight yourself."  
"Oh, stop it you." I said playfully, blushing. Ed and I snickered at each other.  
"Oh, why isn't this an interesting scene?"  
"Interesting indeed, Hughes."  
"Tell me, Ed, where did you pick up on those moves?"  
"Yes, where did you?" Ed and I both looked up to see the door cracked open and lots of eyes staring at us. The door opened all the way to reveal everyone had been eavesdropping on us.  
Hurriedly getting up, Ed and I blushed a deep scarlet as we scuffled out of the closet and through the crowd of onlooking people.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did we interrupt your "_quality time_"?" Hughes asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at us. I swear, if our faces could get any redder, _THEY DID._  
"Younger couples want to do everything these days." Mustang muttered, making Ed and I protest in embarrassment. After quite a few more embarrassing questions, everyone settled down.  
And finally, it came time for the New Year count down.  
"THREE!" We all shouted simultaneously in excitement.  
"TWO!" At this, Ed, who had his arm wrapped around me, cupped a hand under my chin and tilted my face up to look at him.  
"ONE!" Everyone else shouted, and Ed leaned in.  
"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheered, as Ed kissed me sweetly through the last second of the old year.  
This new year would be quite an interesting one indeed.

**HI GUYS! SQUEAL! THIS IS SOOOO CUTE! I felt kind of embarrassed writing this though... I usually don't write this kind of romantic stuff... But I felt it was appropriate for a New Year! This is my present to all of my faithful readers who have stuck with me through The Game Has Begun so far! You guys have been my highlight of the year by far, even though I only started writing in October! Thank you for all being so kind to me!**  
**And so, I hope you enjoyed my last fanfiction of the year. Can't wait to start off fresh!**  
**Thanks so much! I love all of you!**  
**Happy New Year!**


End file.
